MAPF Omakes
by kuroange1
Summary: Stan sets up Kyle, Henrietta and Ericka have a chat, Kyle attempts to run away from Stan, Kyle walks out of his house to see two Kennys, Stan falls into hell only to meet two Kennys and Damiens, a bunch of chaos ensues?
1. Setting Up Your Best Friend

This scene takes place after Stan leaves to make Kyle wait for him by the bench. It's in Stan's POV. Confused? Explanation is in the A/N below.

* * *

><p>I easily found Kyle walking towards one of the exits. Just as I figured, he was trying to leave again. The only reason her hadn't left earlier, was probably because he knew I'd be on the look out. I congratulate him on his effort, but sometimes he was just too predictable.<p>

"Hey Kyle!" I called out, causing him to freeze mid-stride. He turned his head around slowly to lock eyes with me. The expression on his face was really laughable. It resembled a deer caught in headlights. He wasn't honestly thinking he could still get away right? Apparently he did, because he broke out in a full sprint.

I had expected him to do that. I pulled a single sheet of paper out of my pocket, holding it up in the air.

"I have your homework!" I shouted at him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He didn't need to turn around to know I was telling the truth. Though he did pause for a short moment, probably debating whether or not he should continue his escape. He could always do it again, we both know that, but was it worth the work?

I smirked as he muttered under his breath."You bastard..." He sent a glare in my direction before turning around grudgingly and to walk back to me.

He stood in front of me and narrowed his eyes, shifting his glance to the paper in my hand. When he reached out to grab it however, I moved it just barely out of reach. He stepped closer and tried again, only to receive the same results. It only took a slight shift of my arm to keep the piece of paper out of his reach. He came close a few times, fingers grazing it, but he couldn't take it from my grasp in the end. He eventually gave up with a frustrated sigh.

I smirked victoriously. "Now, I'm going to give this back to you." I started moving the paper back down slowly, but when he made a grab for it, I pulled it back, once again out of his reach. "In return, I expect you to stay put and listen to me. _Do not _run away." I moved the assignment back down once again, only to quickly jerk it back out of reach when he moved his arm. "I repeat, _Do not _run away. Got that?"

He glared at me and nodded his head as I moved the assignment back within reach. He eagerly snatched the paper out of my hand, holding it close, probably in fear that I might snatch it away again. Smart choice.

I smiled in amusement, locking eyes with him once again to make sure he understood my next words. "Do keep in mind the fact that I can change your locker combination at any given time and then withhold the new code from you."

He scowled at me, folding his homework and placing it in his pocket. He sent me a glare as he growled, "You wouldn't dare."

I gave him a grin that conveyed the fact that I was not kidding. "Wanna try me?"

He stared at me for a few seconds in disbelief before he finally gave in and asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

My grin widened as I handed him the drink Ericka gave me. "Hold onto this for me and wait by the double bench next to the fountain." I motioned toward a general direction I thought the bench was in.

He gave the can a quick glance before looking back up at me. His face was now contorted into a confused expression rather an angry or annoyed one. "What are you going to-"

I held up my hand and cut him off, leaving an explanation that wasn't really one at all. "I'm going to go look for Henrietta since her phone was confiscated for the weekend."

I shot him a grin. "I'll see you later, dude." I left him with plenty of questions to mull over as I began walking off.

Since we're best friends, he probably already knows I don't plan on coming back. I smirked as I heard him muttering under his breath again. He probably didn't intend on letting me hear him, but that's what he gets for not waiting for me to get out of earshot.

"Fuck... guess I'll wait for half an hour before ditching... in case he somehow finds out..." I glanced back to see him walking off toward the fountain.

I smirked once again, letting the wind drown out my voice. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>AN: This... ended up being twice as long after the revision...

This is going to be a series of omakes to accompany Memores Acti Prudentes Futuri which is written by Aimless-A-Smiles, so it'll make more sense if you read that first. The chapters will vary in length, some may be short and some may be long depending on the idea. I plan on making the omake collection as long as MAPF- chapter wise that is. Hopefully I can update this every time she updates XD;;

Though, if the revisions take as long as this one did, it might take a little longer than expected to keep up...

Kyle is a nerd, and Stan was too boss in this... I can't believe Stan managed to grab his homework in the first place...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and any chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated and help motivate me :D


	2. Unexpected Friendship

This takes place while Stan is convincing (read as threatening) Kyle to meet him by the double bench. This is Ericka and Henrietta's side of things, written in Ericka's POV.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench next to the goth girl, the pair of us taking a simultaneous sip of our drinks. We adopted similar positions, I noted, as we watched the crowd of people pass by. I broke the comfortable silence between us. We can't get to know each other better if neither of us speak right?<p>

In a casual tone, I asked, "So how long have you been with Stan, Henrietta?"

I felt her sit up as she responded. "A few years." She sent me a glance, a flickering of her eyes in my direction. "What's it to you?" she asked in a defensive tone.

I smiled, brushing off any accusations she was hinting at. "Nothing, just curious is all." Shifting my drink around a bit, I continued speaking. "I've been with my boyfriend for about four or so years now." I smirked inwardly when she returned to her relaxed position, leaning against the back of the bench.

"Great for you," she said as she shifted her position so that she was leaning on one arm, facing me.

Maybe I'm just good at reading people, but I could have sworn she sounded relieved.

She took a sip of her drink, a smile barely ghosting over her lips as she did so. "What's he like?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "He's smart and kind, always treating me politely."

A small squeak from the other girl cut me off. I looked over to see her with her hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. She probably noticed me staring at her because she chose to give up her efforts and burst into laughter.

"You're kidding right?" I could see her struggling to catch her breath. "He doesn't sound like your type at all."

I couldn't help but laugh along. "I know right? I'm even more surprised by the fact that he's been able to tolerate me all these years." As the both of us calmed down, our laughter subsided.

"He really is a great boyfriend." My gaze fell on my nearly empty can of Sprite as I whispered, "Even if I don't get to see him often."

I really shouldn't have been surprised when she heard me. What's with this couple and their good hearing anyway?

The goth gave me what I assume to be a comforting smile, though it looked more like a smirk to me. "Hey, a long distance relationship is better than none right?"

I gulped down the rest of my soda, finishing it. "I guess that's true." I shook the aluminum can a couple times to make sure it was empty before crushing it. "I'm new in town." I stated a little late, in an attempt to change the subject.

By the look on her face, it was probably obvious that I was new here. "I figured you were, considering the fact that you didn't know who we were." She took another sip of her drink as I raised an eyebrow.

I tossed the crushed can I was holding into the recycling bin on the other side of the walkway. "Are you guys that popular at school?" I smiled in satisfaction when the can landed directly into the bin with a clatter, startling a few of the passersby.

I could hear the amused tone in her voice as she spoke. "It's not that we're popular. Well, actually, Stan is, since he's one of the school's biggest jocks. I'm only famous because I'm dating him." Her amused tone turned into one of annoyance.

I hummed in understanding as she stood up. "Ah, gossip and jealousy is the same wherever you go." I shrugged, standing up as well. "What can you do?"

"Set them on fire." She answered in a joking manner, though she said it with a completely straight face. "It doesn't matter what they think anyway." She scoffed and took another sip of her drink. "On another note, I'll give you a tour of the place since you're new and all."

Nodding my thanks, I pulled out my cell. At her questioning stare, I explained. "I'm texting my friend to let her know that I can't meet up with her."

Her expression didn't change. "Shouldn't you have done that earlier?"

I slammed my phone shut. "Done!" I smiled cheerfully, answering her. "No, if I had texted her earlier, she wouldn't have waited there this long."

"Oh, you have a point there." She said as a sudden thought occurred to me.

I remembered we were short a person. "Won't Stan be upset when he realizes we ditched him? Not that I'm complaining or anything…"

The goth gave me a dismissive wave of her hand as she gave me the extra drink back. "Don't worry about it; he can take care of himself. He's been ditched before; he knows how to handle it."

I grinned deviously as I opened the drink, pointing at her playfully. "You're still upset about the whole flirting thing, aren't you?" I watched in amusement as she turned on her heel and began walking away.

I followed her lead as she spoke. "Oh yea. He can spend the rest of today alone."

I chuckled at her response. "Henrietta, I think I'm starting to like you better already."

As I caught up and started walking beside her, she clinked her drink against mine. "Likewise, to the start of a wonderful friendship."

I smiled, repeating her words. "To a wonderful friendship." We took a simultaneous sip of our drinks to seal the deal.

As we walked off, I heard the faint sound of footsteps from the direction we just came from. The wind carried over the sound of a familiar voice muttering, "…Fuck."

Henrietta heard it too, considering the smirk spreading across her face. I found the same expression spreading across mine.

* * *

><p>AN: An unexpected friendship indeed, bet none of you saw _that_ coming! Okay, maybe you did...

Anyone wanna take a stab and guess who Ericka's boyfriend is? Those of you that have already read MAPF might already know though... XD

Henrietta and Ericka ditching Stan was actually just me being frustrated by how long it took to write his meeting with Ericka XD

So it's basically my revenge along with Henrietta's XD


	3. Failed Escape Attempt

This scene is in Kyle's POV until the page break where it takes place in Stan's POV

* * *

><p>I walked towards the restrooms. I had somehow convinced Stan into letting me out of his sight. One of the oldest excuses in the book was all it took too.<p>

_Stan was dragging me across the parking lot, closer to the carnival. _

_I had been trying to struggle out of his grip since he arrived at my house to drag me here. _

_"Goddamn it Kyle! You need to get out and enjoy yourself every once in awhile!"_

_He had been successful enough to get me in the parking lot, but I refused to let him move me any further. I tried clawing his arms off of me, but he didn't budge them at all and only seemed to pull harder. _

_"But Stan! I don't want to go! I need to study!" I hoped he would just let me go back home and study or work in peace. I honestly don't see any appeal in going to a carnival. _

_He scowled. I guess he wasn't planning on letting me leave anytime soon. _

_"You study all the time! Now get your butt in there and have fun for once!" he shouted as he pulled me closer to the gate. _

_I attempted to kick at him once I realized that clawing at his arms was futile. Stan, noticing my attack, dodged it and pushed, making me lose my footing. As I lost balance, he easily dragged me within the gate and into the carnival. _

_At this point, I just gave up my struggling. He had gotten me inside... might as well play along until I could find a chance to escape. _

_Once a decent amount of time had passed, I took my chance to get out of his sight. _

_"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, be back in a sec."_

_He kept walking with me. "I haven't seen anything too interesting yet. I'll wait for you there."_

_I smiled and tried to walk a bit faster. "It's fine, I'll be back real quick, just go look for a gift for Henrietta or something."_

_A thoughtful look crossed his face as he stopped to stare at the gift shop nearby. "Hmm, I _should_ get her something."_

_I quickly made my way toward the bathrooms._

It was too easy really. Though from his spot, he could easily tell whether or not I was headed to the bathroom or if I just decide to ditch... Since the bathroom was in the opposite direction from the exit.

Besides, he was probably going to follow me anyway just to make sure I wasn't ditching. With a final glance back, I walked through the door to the bathroom.

Since the place was practically empty, it made it all the more easier. The less commotion there is, the smaller the chance of Stan finding out. I took a quick glance around the small space and easily found the window I was looking for. It was conveniently placed over the sink, making it easier to climb. Though I could have easily made it without the help of the sink.

With a sigh, I stepped on the sink and looked out the window. To think I have to go through all this just to leave...

I glanced out the window with caution. Just to be on the safe side, since I didn't see where Stan went after we departed earlier...

Satisfied by the lack of a certain dark-haired teen, I climbed out the window and landed quietly on the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off, grinning in victory. I took one final glance around before walking off toward the exit. Stan should know better than to force me into these things by now.

I grinned as I saw the exit in the distance. Stan, you really should have known better.

* * *

><p>As Kyle walked off, I took a shortcut that would lead me to the exact spot I had in mind.<p>

Like I would let him out of my sight for very long. He was obviously trying to escape. I mean really? The bathroom? That's one of the oldest excuses in the book. How stupid did he think I was?

Though the diversion with the gift was pretty smooth. I'll hand him that. Too bad I already planned that out from the start. I already knew what I was getting Henrietta and I could do it anytime too.

Taking the shortcut should get me there about five minutes before Kyle. Well, adding in the pace I walk at.

Arriving at the spot I intended to, between a couple booths, I overheard a brunette muttering to herself as she stuck a couple bills into the vending machine."That girl needs to relax and have herself some good old fashion fun..."

I smiled a bit and found myself speaking to her. "You too huh?"

She gave me a quick glance before making her selection. "I see you also had to drag your friend here to have fun."

I grinned sheepishly. "Were you in the parking lot when we were walking through?"

"More like kidnapping, by the looks of it, but yea." she said as four drinks fell out of the machine. That's weird, I thought I only saw her put in enough money for two...

"Well, he wasn't going to come here on his own. Besides, it's for his own good."

"If you say so." She opened her drink and took a sip. "I probably would have done the same. Actually, I did pretty much do that, but she didn't struggle as much."

"Lucky you..." I murmured as I noticed a shadow in the window of the building across the walkway.

She took a glance around. "Where is your friend anyway?"

I chuckled as I pointed behind her and counted down.

"Three." The shadow moved closer to the window.

"Two." The window opened slowly.

"One." I finished my count down as he poked his head out.

The brunette smiled in amusement. "I see." She then glanced at me as Kyle looked around cautiously. "Smart choice waiting here. From this angle, he wouldn't be able to see you while you can watch his movements."

I smirked. "You make me sound like the bad guy here."

She grinned, shrugging. "Well that's the truth. I applaud you on your strategy."

I vaguely noticed that her other three drinks had disappeared when she shrugged. I ignored that fact as I continued smirking. "Thank you very much, but I think I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short."

Kyle had apparently deemed it safe and exited out the window, dusting himself off.

The brunette glanced back and smirked as well. "I understand." Kyle had smirked in triumph as he looked around for the exit. "We'll continue this conversation later after you catch your friend." She slipped a piece of paper into my pocket with a wink.

I gave her a grin as I walked after Kyle, who had started off toward the exit.

"Good luck with your friend too, Ericka." I gave her a small salute as I turned away.

I smirked predatorily as Kyle walked toward the exit with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle... You should know better than to try and escape with such a weak plan..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this scene was just one I kinda wanted to add, but couldn't in the original chapter or other meetings XD;; The flashback thing was also a last minute decision... I wanted to do a part where Kyle tries to escape through the bathroom window, only to have Stan predict it and meet him on the other side xD

Bet I had you all fooled into thinking that Kyle had the upper hand this time huh? Well, at least Kyle thought so by the end of the first half XD

I've noticed that the way I write Stan is pretty predatory... I swear that wasn't intentional! It just happened cause I was writing it in first person POV... Then it kinda stuck that way XD;; My bad, Stan wasn't suppose to be that calculating...

Poor Kyle, you were so close too... Not really XD Stan predicted everything and led you along... damn that boy is good XD

Anyway, Stan knows that the brunettes name is Ericka because he saw it on the slip of paper before she placed it in his pocket. He called her by her first name cause he knows she also knows his, since she over heard Kyle shout it while he was being dragged. She wrote it on the paper she handed him, so he knows that she knows his name -make sense? XD Ericka winked cause she's a flirt like that, she's still madly in love with Wen and has no intention of even dating anyone else. She's a heart breaker like that XD

Her drinks really did disappear in this version though... She somehow managed to make them do that, since carrying them around would have been a hassle xD I think this may have to do with a slight magic obsession I have XD Oh yea, in this and the original, she only paid for two drinks (hers and Kenna's) but received four instead. It's a lucky bonus XD

I did say that chapter length may vary, but having uneven chapters bother me... so lucky for those of you reading this, I try to keep my chapters around 1k words (Even though this is close to 2k with the A/N...) Otherwise, I'd leave them around the 200 or so words they originally were T_T This will probably be the last chapter I write in first person for now. I'm gonna go back to my original style of writing for the next few chapters. Hopefully that won't be too fail xD;;

Hope I didn't make Kyle's character off too much from what you were planning Melli~

XD Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And from the looks of some reactions I got, the next chapter will be more entertaining XD

Reviews may help me increase my update pace~


	4. Kenny, Meet Kenny

This is written in my writing style... hope it isn't too confusing XD;;

I normally like to keep the first note short, but I would like to thank dcutie56 and Darling for reviewing. ;D You guys rock and I apologize for the late update... I meant to get this out earlier, but stuff happened. I, um, had summer school? Can that count as a valid excuse? XD;; Onto the update~

* * *

><p>How it came to this, he didn't know.<p>

Kyle stood in front if his house, watching two teens clad in orange stare at each other.

He _was _about to go visit Stan, but how there happened to be two Kennys was way more interesting to him at the moment.

The atmosphere between them seemed pretty tense as they continued their staring.

Kyle was tempted to break the silence with a comment when the pair suddenly both nodded and pulled off their hoods.

The teens, both male and female, stuffed their hands in their parkas and gave a thoughtful hum as they looked each other up and down. They both nodded in agreement and grinned at each other.

"Damn." they said simultaneously, highlighting the difference between their voices.

Kyle raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when they spoke again.

"I." They indicated each other with a sweep of their left hand.

"Am." They took a step toward each other, grins never leaving heir faces.

"Hot." They simultaneously breathed as they placed their hands around the other's waist, leaning back and grinning widely still.

Kyle smacked his palm against his forehead. "I should have seen that coming, I really should have."

There were slight tinges of pink over his cheeks when he watched the pair again.

The blond grinned widely, then smirked as he moved closer. "Wanna make out?"

The blood rushed to Kyle's face as he spluttered. "Kenny! What the fuck?"

His eyes widened when the blonde leaned closer as well and smirked. "Gladly."

As they were about to lean in closer, a pair of hands slammed over their mouths. The pair followed the arms to see that they belonged to Kyle. His face was a bright shade of red, to their amusement. "Don't. Just- Don't."

He gave them a warning glare as he pulled his hands back. The pair blinked in surprise as Kyle continued his glaring.

They both came to the same thought as they grinned simultaneously. They moved closer together so that there was no space in between them at all, turning to smirk at Kyle. "Jealous?" they chimed in unison, holding each other provocatively.

The redhead's eyes immediately widened as he flushed a deep red. "What?"

After the shock wore off, he quickly shouted out, "No! I'm Not!"

The pair continued their smirking and faced each other so that their lips were centimeters apart. "Then why so upset?" they asked in unison again.

Kyle continued to stay a bright shade of red and shouted out, "Because I lo-" Quickly realizing what he almost said, he covered his mouth and averted his eyes. His blush stemming to tips of his ears and well past his neck.

Both of the Kennys had frozen at the statement before pulling back so that they stood side by side.

"What was that?" The girl asked, blinking in shock.

"I didn't quite catch it." The blond was equally as shocked, they hadn't expected a love confession at all...

"Could you repeat it?" They chimed in unison.

Kyle continued burning a deep shade of red. His hand was still over his mouth as he mumbled, "I'm not repeating myself."  
>Before either of the orange-clad teens could force him to repeat himself, another red head ran up to them. "Kenny! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where'd you-"<p>

When he arrived, he stared at the group in silence. After a couple seconds, he grinned and held his hand out to Kyle. "Hello, my name is Kyle Broflovski. Nice to meet you."

Kyle smiled awkwardly and shook hands. "Um, nice to meet you too. Kyle Broflovski."

The other redhead chuckled. "Same name I see." He turned to face both Kennys. "I see you're up to no good again." he said, not really indicating who he was referring to. "Though now there are two of you... and the other one's the opposite gender." He gave them a smirk. "You guys didn't do anything too bad yet right?"

Kyle blushed deeply. "How could you even suggest that?"

The girl blushed as well while the blond laughed along with Kyle2. "Hey, I didn't suggest anything explicit. I left it vague so you could use your imagination. What were _you_ thinking?"

Kyle and Kenny2 continued blushing. Kenny laughed along with the redhead. "Dude, this is why I love you."

"Right back atcha dude." Kyle2 grinned. He shook his head with a sigh. "If only Stan were here."

As if on cue, Stan came running up. "Kyle! What's taking so long? You said you'd be there by six!" He blinked a couple times after his statement, looking between the four people standing in front of him. "...Who's who?" he asked after a couple minutes of glancing back and forth.

Kenny grinned at Kyle2 while Kyle and Kenny2 kept staring back between everyone else. "You know what to do?" The blonde sent Kyle2 a brief glance.

"Oh yea." he responded with a grin. They sprinted over to Stan, Kyle2 quickly lifting up his shirt. "See it?"

Kenny grinned widely. "Yep, I see it alright. It's still there."

Stan blushed at the action. "Um, you can let go now guys."

The pair flashed him large grins before releasing him and taking a step back.

Kyle2 stopped his grinning to playfully glare at Kenny."I was sidetracked by this guy."

Kenny grinned widely. "Oh come on, you have to admit I'm hot. I couldn't resist." The blonde sent a wink at Kenny2. "Right Kyle?" he asked the redhead standing next to her.

Kyle blushed deeply, avoiding the question altogether. His embarrassment was contagious, as Kenny2 blushed as well.

The three other teens laughed as another Stan strolled up to the group. "Hey Kyle, Kenny, guy Kenny, second Kyle, and other Stan." He nodded to each person in turn when he greeted them. "What have you guys been up to?"

Kenny grinned. "Nothing much, just getting to know each other."

Stan2 smiled back at the group. "I see." He looked back down the street toward the direction he came from before addressing Kenny2. "By the way, Ericka said that she'd be here-"

"Now." A brunette came strolling up to the group, cutting off Stan as she flicked her hair back. "Hello Ken dear… and company."

Kenny whistled. "If that's Cartman, then damn, he's hot." Kyle2 and Stan couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Kenny2 grinned, "Glad to see you could make it, but what took so long?" She moved to nudge the brunette. "Spending time with your boyfriend perhaps?"

Ericka scoffed, brushing her off. "Like you're one to talk." She sent a glance in Kyle's direction before blinking as she took in the whole group. "Multiple versions of ourselves?" she asked no one in particular.

A couple seconds passed before Kenny's comment registered in her head. "Hey wait a minute, does this mean that I'm a-"

She was not happy when she was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey fags, what's up?" Cartman came walking up to the group.

The other six watched in interest as the two brunettes stared at each other.

They both frowned, speaking simultaneously.

"Fatass." Ericka commented looking him up and down.

"Slut." Cartman said, doing the same.

They both instantly stepped forward menacingly as they heard each other's comments. "You take that back!" They crossed their arms and huffed. "Why should I?" They immediately turned to each other with an accusing finger pointed at each other. "Because I'm not you dumb"

"Fuck." Ericka finished angrily.

"Cunt." Cartman finished equally as angry.

Ericka threw her arms in the air in frustration. "Screw it, I don't have time for this." She completely ignored Cartman, turning her head abruptly to face Kenny2. "We have dinner plans, and should really be going back now."

Cartman, offended by the fact that Ericka completely ignored him, cut in. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." He pointed in a general direction and headed that way, still ticked by the way Ericka had just insulted him and then completely ignored him.

Ericka huffed. "That _cannot_ be me. I'm way too awesome to be a fatass like that." She hooked an arm around Kenny2's and started dragging her off, Stan2 and Kyle following behind.

The three remaining waved goodbye before walking off toward the same direction Cartman did.

"That was interesting." Stan commented as the continued strolling off.

"Though it was a bit anticlimactic, the goodbye I mean." Kenny commented.

As if in answer to his thought, a car came speeding down the road, narrowly missing Kenny.

Kenny blinked a couple times. "Wow, I didn't die this time. Guess I spoke a little too-"

A second car, smeared in blood, came speeding down the road and hit the orange clad teen, leaving a large blood smear on the floor.

Stan gasped, "Oh my god, you killed Kenny!"

Kenny pointed at the car driving off and shouted angrily, "You bastard!"

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds. "Why was that car already covered in blood?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I started this with both Kennys and ended it with their deaths... aren't I creative? =D

Anyway, the numbers after their names are just to indicate the order in which they came in, though they don't use the numbers when talking to each other. They may have also just been there to complicate things further than they should have been. XD Kenny2, which is Kenna, Stan2, Kyle, and of course Ericka, belong to MAPF while Kenny, Kyle2, Stan, and Cartman belong to... the other universe.

The other universe... isn't necessarily one that exists... or the original series, like it was in the plans I originally had... I blame Kyle2. He just had to be all spunky and saucy when he came in... and then Kenny played along.. then Stan got dragged into it... I don't even-

Anyway, I hope this chapter was fairly decent OTL My chapters are getting longer and longer...


	5. Boyfriend? Girlfriend?

Like I said, I probably won't be doing first person in awhile... XD;; ...oh yea, spoiler alert! You guys don't care too much right? XD

* * *

><p>Ericka stood at the bus stop with a giant grin on her face.<p>

She was waiting for her boyfriend, who finally had enough time to come and visit her. Just knowing that she was going to see him soon was causing a giant grin to spread across her face. It was freaking out the people passing by, who walked around her cautiously. The way she grinned looked more like a smirk…

Stan unfortunately couldn't do the same. He approached the brunette cautiously. Anyone who smirked that widely couldn't be up to anything good…

"Hello." The word caused Stan to jump since he hadn't even walked into her line of vision yet. He had tried to approach her from behind, so that she wouldn't see him.

"Um, hi?" The brunette turned around to face him, smirk never leaving her face. Stan stayed where he was, prepared to sprint at any moment. She reminded him of someone….

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She walked closer to him, smirk never leaving her face. "Oh don't be shy. I don't bite."

Stan smiled nervously and made no movement toward her. He stayed wary as she moved to stand next to him, awaiting the next bus. "So where are you headed?"

The question caused the brunette's smirk to widen again. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

Stan gave her a questioning look. "Then… what are you doing at a bus stop?"

She gave him a sly look, which did not help his nerves any. "Why Stan, I'm here for the same reason you are…" She began laughing lowly, apparently finding amusement in her statement. She glanced down the street and her smirk widened, if possible.

As the bus arrived at the stop, the brunette smiled and gave a short statement before the doors opened. "I'm waiting for someone." She directed her attention to the doors, watching the people get off.

After everyone had gotten off, and the bus departed again, Stan noticed that no one had stayed behind. "Wasn't the person you were waiting for…?"

Ericka laughed and continued her smirking. "Oh Stan, I never said that the person I was waiting for was on that bus."

Stan merely stood there, unsure of how to respond. She just _played_ him. Her next statement caught him slightly off guard and raised more questions.

"Judging by the look on your face and the fact that you seem to be _afraid_ of me, I'll assume that we haven't met until now, have we?"

Right on the mark. "Just what do you mean by that?" the raven-haired teen asked the brunette.

"My name's Ericka, nice to meet you Stan." The girl grinned and Stan shakily returned her smile.

"…Okay… I'll play along for now…" The raven-haired teen vaguely wondered why that name sounded familiar, just like the girl... "So who exactly are you waiting for Ericka?"

Ericka's grin widened. "My boyfriend."

Stan repeated the words slowly in disbelief. "Your…boyfriend…?"

"Yea, haven't I-" A look of realization crossed her face as she sighed. "Right. Not the same person." She gave him a slightly annoyed look, or at least it seemed that way to Stan. "Anyway, I don't get to see him very often, and he's visiting."

Stan gave her a sympathetic look, which only seemed to annoy her more. He quickly averted his eyes, facing the street, rather than Ericka and changed his expression to that of a happy one. "I don't think I would be able to handle not seeing my girlfriend for a long period of time."

Ericka smirked, out of Stan's view as an idea popped into her head. "You're waiting for your girlfriend right?"

Stan looked down the street and grinned. "Yep. She should be getting here soon."

Ericka glanced down the street, noticing the bus arriving faster than the appointed time. "Is she on the bus, or is she just gonna meet you here?"

Stan continued to smile, "All she said was to meet here. She lives pretty close, so either one is a possibility."

Ericka smiled back. "I think she's on the next bus then." As she said that, the bus pulled up and a lot of people got off. A raven-haired teen got off, causing both of their grins to widen.

"Hi! Sorry I'm lat-" The teen was cut off by Stan abruptly grabbing him around the waist kissing him.

Wen's eyes flew open wide as Ericka snickered. Stan pulled back and smiled. "You're not late at all. Glad to see you Wendy."

Before Wen could protest, Ericka interrupted with a grin. "That's a very pretty girlfriend you have Stan." Her grin turned into a smirk. "But my boyfriend and I can do better than that for a hello kiss."

Wen gasped in shock, making a sound of protest while Stan smirked back. "Really now? We'll show you." He turned to Wen and smiled. "Right Wends?" As Wen opened his mouth to protest, Stan took advantage and kissed him. His eyes once again flew open in shock as he tried to push Stan away. "MMPF-"

Ericka noticed an angry teen storming toward them. She grinned at the pair kissing in front of her. "Well Stan, I'm about to show you that my boyfriend and I can kiss better than that. First person to get the other to moan first wins."

Stan hummed in agreement as Wendy stormed over in anger. Before the raven-haired girl could shout her protests, Ericka grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her thoroughly. The girl's eyes flew wide open as well, her hands moving to push Ericka away. "MMPH-"

Wendy stopped her efforts as Ericka swiped her tongue _just _the right way. She shuddered and her pushes became weak. Ericka continued, coaxing a small moan to escape. As soon as Wendy realized what she was doing, she pulled back quickly and slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing a deep red. "Oh my God! That _was not_ me!"

Stan pulled back in confusion, to Wen's relief. The teen quickly pulled away and ran over to Ericka's side as Stan stared at Wendy. "Wendy? How did you get-" He glanced at Wen and his eyes opened wide. "What the hell?"

Ericka laughed. "You should see the look on your face, it's hilarious!"

Wen gave her an unamused look. "Ericka… that wasn't necessary, was it?"

She smiled. "Oh come on, you know I love you darling~ Besides, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Wen cried out indignantly as Ericka cackled. Wendy had gotten over her embarrassment and was now glaring daggers at Ericka. "How dare you make my boyfriend kiss yours."

Ericka smirked. "Oh, I didn't make him do anything, he did it of his own free will."

Wen gave her a warning look. "You know that's not entirely true."

Ericka laughed off the accusation. "Okay fine. I _may_ have manipulated him a bit…"

Wen raised an eyebrow as Wendy gave them a look of confusion. "A bit?" "Manipulated?" They asked in unison.

Ericka continued her bashful laughter. "Okay, fine. I admit I _may_ have made him think Wen was his girlfriend and that Wendy was my boyfriend…."

Wendy burst out in an angry shout. "You did _what_?"

Wen blinked. "Wow, normally people ask how." He turned to face Ericka. "Gotta give the chick credit."

Ericka nodded. "Honestly, I do, she's very bold indeed." The brunette smiled sweetly as she faced Wen. "She reminds me of you." Wen smiled back, until she smirked devilishly. "You guys even have the same sweet spot."

She felt satisfied when both raven-haired significant others blushed deeply. "Oh r-really?" Wen stuttered the same time Wendy shouted, "We _do not!_"

Wendy turned to Stan, her blush receding slightly. "Stan! Say something!"

The boy in the hat simply stood there, eyes still wide open in shock. "I kissed a guy…"

Ericka chuckled. "Don't worry, I forgive you for kissing my boyfriend."

"As if that's the problem!" Wendy shouted.

Stan continued his shocked mumbling. "… kissed… a guy…" Wendy instantly reacted and caught him as he fainted.

"Stan!" she cried out in worriedly.

Ericka and Wen stared at the unconscious boy as Wendy tried in vain to wake him up.

"… I think he died of shock." The brunette stated calmly.

* * *

><p>AN: Double update! As an apology for the slow update XD;; I have decided to stop trying to update every time MAPF does... OTL I'm so sorry, It was too hard...I just got back from summer school, so that kinda got in the way too... XD;;

I apologize if this chapter wasn't that funny... it was funnier in my head... but hey, look on the bright side, double update! XD;;

In case this confuses you more than it should, Stan here, is from the original series, so his reaction to Ericka is.. kind of understandable. It also explains why there are two 'Wens' and the reason why he's dating Wendy instead of Henrietta. It also explains their conversation. Now, about the spoiler alert. Ericka just has the ability to screw with people's minds, in short summary. For a more in depth explanation, if you want one, please leave a review or PM me (I'll just ask Melli~) =D

This is part one of two, and there's a reason Stan 'died' at the end, just so you know. It wasn't completely random, like some of the other things I come up with...


	6. See You In Hell

Part 2! Hope it's better, please enjoy~

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was red.<p>

He was aware that he was falling and had been falling for awhile. The scenery was rushing by him in stripes of red and black.

"..." What was the last thing that happened to him you ask? Well, he found out he kissed a guy, then that random girl he had just met kissed his girlfriend on top of having weird super natural powers. It was too much to take in and he apparently died of shock, if that was even possible.

"...Great. What a fucking waste of my life." Stan grumbled in frustration. "And to top it all off, I'm going to hell." He let out a sigh and glanced down. "What a rip. When does the falling end anyway?" As if in answer to his question, a dark hole was quickly approaching.

As soon as he fell through it, everything disappeared. It was pitch black and he stopped falling. "Oh, so what now? I spend the rest of eternity in boredom?" No sooner did he say the words did a bright hole open up under him, continuing his plummet. He let out a yelp of surprise as he fell once again.

* * *

><p>Kenny had been walking with Kenna for the past hour or so, trading stories of what they knew about the background. "So how did you die this time?" Kenny asked the blonde.<p>

"Some girl was trying to throw a water balloon at Ericka. She obviously missed." Kenny gave an understanding nod.

"Lemme guess. She missed, it hit a car, distracting the driver and causing the car to hit you."

Kenna gave a small smile, shaking her head. "Nice guess, but no. You were pretty close though." She sighed. "It hit a cat, who got startled and ran away."

"A cat killed you? Harsh. I, personally, love cats."

Kenna smiled. "Me too, but no, the cat didn't kill me. At least not directly." Kenny nodded as the Kenna continued. "It ran past a guy daydreaming and he let go of the lawn mower in surprise."

Kenny flinched slightly. "Ouch. Been killed by one of those. It hurts getting sliced by the blades."

Kenna gave a sympathetic smile. "Sounds painful, but that wasn't what killed me."

"...Oh." Kenny let the blonde continue.

"So the lawn mower continued to keep going and hit an old tree which fell over." She cut Kenny off with a raised hand. "Before you ask, no. The tree did not kill me." Kenny closed his mouth and let her finish. "The tree had just barely missed me." She brushed her bangs away from her eyes, which shined with annoyance. "The guy mowing his lawn had been relieved that the tree had missed and hugged me shouting, "Thank god you're okay! I'm not a murderer after all!" She said this in a mimicking tone.

Huffing in anger, she continued. "Then his girlfriend apparently walked by, saw us, and got jealous. As soon as he let go, she walked up to us." The blonde canted her hip and placed one hand on it, her other hand was held at chest level with the pointer finger out. As she spoke, she mimicked the girlfriend.

"Bitch, please. You better back off _my_ man if you know what's good for you." At this point, the pair had stopped walking. The blonde crossing her arms in annoyance as Kenny listened quietly. "Before I or the other guy could explain, she pushed me. We were standing on the sidewalk, so of course as I fell, a car came by and hit me."

Kenny whistled. "Man, that sucks."

Kenna threw her arms in front of her angrily. "I know right? On top if that, the bitch wasn't even upset! She just scoffed and said, 'That's what she deserved.' before dragging her horrified boyfriend off."

Kenny gave her a smile. "Hey, at least the guy was horrified."

The girl scowled. "He was the only one that cared. Everyone else ignored it, including the driver! He didn't even stop!"

The blond smiled humorlessly. "Hey, that's the way it is in South Park."

"It seems so." she said with a sigh. She glanced up at Kenny. "So how did _you_ die?"

Kenny smiled at her again. "Sorry to disappoint, but mine wasn't that gruesome this time around. I died in my sleep."

Kenna smiled as well. "Hey, at least one of us is happy." Her expression turned to that of a curious one. "How exactly did you die in your sleep? Did something fall on you while you were sleeping and block off your air supply?"

It was Kenny's turn to shake his head. "Nice guess, but no. You were pretty close though." Now Kenny was scratching his head in embarrassment. "Truth be told, I was stupid enough to not notice that my drink was spiked. When I got home, I felt sleepy all of a sudden and collapsed face first onto my bed. I landed on my pillow and suffocated in my sleep."

Kenna smiled sympathetically. "At least it wasn't painful."

Kenny chuckled. "Yea, but I already told you it wasn't gruesome." he looked up at the sky in thought. "Unlike some of my other ones."

Kenna agreed with him and looked up as well, watching the clouds passing by. It would be unusual to see such nice scenery in hell, but the pair was already used to it, having visited many times before.

Suddenly, a dark hole opened up in the sky above them. They blinked as something fell through. Quickly recognizing that it was Stan, both teens held out their arms.

Stan fell right into their arms with a sharp yelp. The pair had caught him bridal style. "Hello Stan." they said in unison. Realizing his position, the raven-haired teen blushed. "Put me down. Now."

Both teens just continued grinning.

"But why?" they said in unison once again. "You look positively comfy like that." They continued their smirking.

Stan growled, his blush starting to recede. "I said, _put me down._"

Both teens abruptly did as told and let go, dropping him on the floor. The contact with the floor caused another yelp to escape Stan as he rubbed his back. "I said _put me_ down not _drop me_."

The orange clad teens simply shrugged. "Should have specified that earlier."

Before Stan could come back with a retort, two other teens appeared out of nowhere.

It was another pair of similar looking teens, they were both noirettes clad in black with red eyes. The thing that stood out, in Stan's opinion was the fact that they appeared from _flames._

"What's with all the racket?" The male asked, addressing the pair that had caught him.

Both teens brushed it off with a bored tone. "Nothing much, we just caught Stan." Kenny said.

"It's about time you came for us, we were getting bored." Kenna said unamusement clear in her voice.

The female teen shrugged. "Hey, hell is pretty big. It's not that simple of a task to find you." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially if said targets keep moving around."

Kenna shrugged off her glare. "Hey, I can't help but get bored, besides, Kenny and I needed _something_ to do."

Damia sighed, shaking her head in aggravation as Kenny chuckled a bit. Damien noticed Stan, standing there slightly cautious.

When he made eye contact, Stan moved closer to Kenny. "Are they…demons?" he asked.

The orange pair glanced at the darker pair before they all started laughing. "Seriously?" The darker boy asked.

Kenny stopped his laughing and slung an arm around Stan's shoulders, still chuckling. "Dude, don't tell me you don't remember Damien."

Realization hit as memories filled him. "..oh. I knew that." He turned to face the other dark teen. "But that doesn't explain her."

Kenna cleared her throat and slung an arm around the noirette's shoulders. "This here, is my dear friend Damia." She explained with a smile.

Stan nodded, taking this all in. "Okay, but that doesn't explain _who_ you guys are exactly." He indicated to two girls in front of him. A couple seconds later, the pieces came together in his head. "Hold on, let me see if I have this right."

He pointed at Kenna. "You're him," he pointed to Kenny before continuing and pointing to Damia, "and you're him?" he pointed to Damien next.

Kenny grinned, "Give the boy a prize, I think he's got it!"

Stan paled as another thought occurred to him. "OH MY GOD! THAT MAKES ERICKA-" He was silent for a few seconds as the other four looked at him confusingly.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that he's met Ericka." Kenna stated as Stan continued his musings.

"That explains why she seemed so familiar…" he muttered quietly.

Kenny grinned and leaned closer to Stan. "But hey, don't you think he looks hot as a girl?"

Stan immediately pulled back in disgust. "Ew, dude. Don't even go there."

At this point, Damien and the others had joined in, smiling as well. Kenny started chuckling. "Hey, admit it. You know it's true." He smirked when Stan only replied with silence.

As the group laughed knowingly, Stan froze, recalling something from his conversation with the brunette. "…didn't Ericka say she had a boyfriend?"

Kenna nodded enthusiastically. "Yep." She said cheerfully, glad that her friend was lucky enough to fall in love and be with someone that was perfect for her.

The overwhelmed teen continued his speculation. "…named Wen?" he asked.

It was Damia's turn to reply happily. "Yep." The noirette responded, figuring out where this was going.

Stan paled at the new information, putting the pieces together. The other four, having figured out his train of thought, had already started laughing before he could even yell out in disgust.

"…OH MY FUCKING GOD! SICK!" He cringed at the mere thought. "I think I'm gonna puke…." He clutched his stomach and held a hand over his mouth.

The others found amusement in his reaction and Kenna piped up in a cheerful voice. "Hey, on the plus side, you weren't cheating on Wendy when you kissed Wen."

Stan was looking pale as he tried not to puke. "Shut up and get me outta here."

The noirettes shrugged. "Whatever you say princess." They said in unison.

Both Kennys laughed and placed an arm around his shoulders as the two red-eyed teens snapped, making the group disappear with flames.

The only trace they left behind was Stan's outraged voice. "Why do you people _insist_ on calling me that?"

* * *

><p>AN: Triple update! XD Didn't see that coming, did you? Bwahaha, surprise! XD

Well, I didn't think the last chapter was all that good, so I just _had_ to update again XD So please enjoy this chapter.

Both Kenny's talking about their death was spontaneous, and yea. Everyone making fun of Stan and his slow realization _was _planned XD

Now I shall go back into hiding and being lazy about writing XD I also have lots of manga I need to catch up on... so with this, I bid you all adieu. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
